detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi to Zutto...
is a CD single of yu-yu which that song was used as a theme song for the "Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudō" TV Drama series. The CD Single was released on August 24, 2011 with the cost of 1,890円. Lyrics English Thinking back, there were budding plants and fluttering petals As we walked smiling, hand-in-hand along that tree-lined path From among those innocent days Which are so irreplaceable One memory floods out “Thank you. Like a shining star I’ll be at your side eternally” “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be tough, won’t it? But I’ll shine just like you” Thinking back, it was along that sunset-dyed path That you and I loved and dreamed of a future we’d create together I won’t forget Your nonchalant gentleness or your warmth These overflowing tears will shine “I love you. Like the beat of bird wings I’ll watch over you eternally” “I love you. I’m happy I got to meet you The one who wiped away my tears so softly” I’d forgotten how to smile and my tears had all dried up But you understood how lost I was And just how countlessly long I had been left there Oh glory days, oh glory days “Thank you. Like a shining star I’ll be at your side eternally” “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be tough, won’t it? But I’ll shine just like you” “I love you. Like the beat of bird wings I’ll watch over you eternally” “I love you. I’m happy I got to meet you The one who wiped away my tears so softly” “I have one memory now…” Rōmaji Omoide shite goran moyuru kusaki chiru hara BIRA Tomoni warai te wo tsunaide aruita namikimichi ni Nanigenaku atta hibitachi Kakegai no nai mono datta Afureru omoi hitotsu “Arigatou kagayaku hoshi no yoni Eien ni soba ni iru kara” “Arigatou kitto tsuyoku naru ne Kimi no youni kagayaku kara” Omoide shite goran somaru yubi nami no michi ni kimi to boku ga Aishiatte mirai no YUME wo tsukuru Sarigenai sono yasashi sa ni Wasurerarenai nukumori mo Afureru namida hikaru “Aishiteru hanebataku tori no yoni Eien ni mimamorutteruyo” “Aishiteru sotto namida nuguu Kimi ni aete shiawase dayo” Waraikata wo wasurete namida kare hateta kedo Nakushite wattanda Soko ni nokotta no ha kazoekirenai hodo no Oh glory days, oh glory days “Arigatou kagayaku hoshi no yoni Eien ni soba ni iru kara” “Arigatou kitto tsuyoku naru ne Kimi no youni kagayaku kara” “Aishiteru hanebataku tori no yoni Eien ni mimamorutteruyo” “Aishiteru sotto namida nuguu Kimi ni aete shiawase dayo” “Ima omoi wa hitotsu…” Kanji 想い出してごらん 萌ゆる草木 散る花ビラ 共に笑い 手を繋いで 歩いた並木道に なにげなく あった日々たち かけがいのないものだった 溢れる想い ひとつ 「ありがとう 輝く星のよに 永遠に 傍にいるから」 「ありがとう きっと強くなるね 君のように 輝くから」 想い出してごらん 染まる夕陽波の道に 君と僕が 愛し合って 未来のユメを 創る さりげない その優しさに 忘れられない ぬくもりも 溢れる涙 光る 「あいしてる 羽ばたく鳥のよに 永遠に 見守ってるよ」 「あいしてる そっと涙ぬぐう 君に逢えて 幸せだよ」 笑い方を忘れて 涙枯れ果てたけど なくして 分ったんだ そこに残ったのは 数えきれないほどの oh glory days, oh glory days 「ありがとう 輝く星のよに 永遠に 傍にいるから」 「ありがとう きっと強くなるね 君のように 輝くから」 「あいしてる 羽ばたく鳥のよに 永遠に 見守ってるよ」 「あいしてる そっと涙ぬぐう 君に会えて 幸せだよ」 「いま 想いは ひとつ…」 Tracks # # Category:Albums